


It's times like these

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being kicked out of Atlantis, John crashes on Cam’s couch and wonders why he’s still friends with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's times like these

**Title or description** : It's times like these (Fic)  
 **Recipient's name** : [](http://meekosan.livejournal.com/profile)[**meekosan**](http://meekosan.livejournal.com/)  
 **The prompt or prompts used** : boys night out, lyrics: it's like I need to tell someone/anyone who'll listen/and that's where I seem to fuck up, beer night (I think I managed to use parts of each prompt)  
 **Rating** : R for cussing  
 **Warnings** : Sap  
 **Author** : [](http://camshaft22.livejournal.com/profile)[**camshaft22**](http://camshaft22.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta** : [](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/profile)[**somehowunbroken**](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count** : 1,174  
 **Notes** : For [](http://meekosan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://meekosan.livejournal.com/)**meekosan**. I don’t own anything, that would be MGM and there’s a large shout out to Green Lantern, which belongs to DC and Warner Bros. I respectfully play in these sandboxes.  
Summary: After being kicked out of Atlantis, John crashes on Cam’s couch and wonders why he’s still friends with him.

  
Cam looked at Sheppard. “Are you going to sit there all night?”

“Maybe,” John told him. “I don’t know.”

“You need to get the lead out and come on. Let’s go do something, huh?”

John frowned at him. “You really want to go out?”

“Yep. I need a wingman. So get off your ass.”

John scoffed. “I’m not a good wingman.”

“Don’t care,” Cam countered.

With a roll of his eyes, John rose and changed shirts, splashing on some cologne. “I’m seriously telling you, Cam. I’m going to be shit.”

“Then we don’t go to pick anyone up. We go, drink, and try to ease the sorrows.”

“You never planned to pick up chicks.”

Cam chuckled, giving him an odd look. “Oh, no. Nope. I just wanted to get you off my couch and to get your mind off it.”

“You’re such a dick.”

“You’re jealous of it, maybe.”

John burst out laughing. “I’m sure that’s it.”

***

They went to a little hole in the wall bar and found themselves a dark corner. Cam nursed his beer. “You want to talk about it?”

“You’ve known me for how long?”

Cam let out a chuckle. “Good point. Although, me being me, I think I can figure out what’s what.”

“You’re welcome to try,” John told Cam, giving him a dubious look.

“You’re feeling guilty because the Ancients turned out to be dicks. You didn’t want to leave, you were forced to leave your city, and by who? A bunch of self-important asswipes whose only reason was the fact that they were born there. They’re about a few thousand years too late.”

John smirked and drank a long swig of his beer.

“You know I’m right. But to them, you guys were the interlopers. Still, what a bunch of assholes.”

“I thought this was to make me feel better?”

“Nope. Just get to your ass off the couch.”

“Liar.”

“Yeah, probably.”

Both of them started laughing as they finished their beers. Cam reached over and wrapped an arm around John’s shoulders. “C’mon, hero. Let’s go to do something stupid.”

“Oh yeah, because that’s worked so well in the past.”

“Well, it will make you happy.”

John looked at him. “Does my happiness mean that much to you?”

“It does while you’re in my house. And you’re in my house, so don’t even think about moving out tomorrow, jackass.”

“I forget how well you know me. But I could get another place… It’s not like I can’t afford it.”

“My house is big. I could use someone else to just be there.”

John frowned. “Well, ok. If you say so. But this ain’t going to an every night thing.”

Cam laughed. “You getting old, John?”

“No.”

“Oh, you are! Do I need to get one of my Uncle Cam’s canes out for you? So you can shake it and yell at people to get off the lawn?”

“Will it work on you?”

Cam shook his head no.

“Then no. Quit being an ass,” John told him.

“Alright, alright. But I’m serious. Let’s go something that will get us in trouble,” Cam said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“I don’t know why I hang out with you. I thought you were the Golden Boy of the Air Force?” John asked, exasperated.

“Your Black Sheep ways are rubbing off. I thought you’d be more satisfied with your victory over the man,” Cam told him.

“I’d be more satisfied but you keep opening your mouth,” John countered sourly.

Cam grinned at him.

***

“Where… Where are we?” John asked as he saw the guard at the gate and the sign that read ‘Ferris Air’.

“It’s a civilian company. They make planes. I’ve tested with them a few times. Just trust me.”

“Last time I trusted you, I ended up in the brig,” John said.

“No you didn’t. You’re such a liar,” Cam scoffed at him.

“Oh yeah. That was Dex.”

Cam looked mildly uncomfortable.

“Nah. It’s ok, Cam,” John told him.

“Yeah. Anyway, just trust me.”

“This is going to be bad,” John told him with a sigh.

Cam pulled up to the gate and grinned at the guard. “Heya Jack.”

“Cam. I didn’t think you’d be back after what happened.”

“I’m all better now. But I want to take her up.”

“The Boss is going to kill me.”

Cam held up a tightly folded bill. “For John.”

“Alright. But if you get caught, I’ll kick your asses.”

Cam laughed.

John looked at him, not understanding as Cam ignored the look and drove them out to where an old plane was sitting.

“You’re taking me up?”

“I’m taking you up.”

“Fuck, Cam. I’m not as into these fixed planes as you seem to be.”

“Yeah, well, I can’t just magic a Heli on the Pad. Doesn’t work that way, baby.”

“A man can dream,” John said dryly.

“A man can do more than that. But he lays on my couch instead,” Cam countered.

“Fuck you,” John told him.

“You offering?” Cam asked, with his eyebrow raised.

“I don’t put out on the first date,” John said with a look.

“So this is a date now?” Cam grinned, enjoying winding him up.

“Fuck off. Let me get suited up for this insanity,” John said with a sigh.

“Knew you’d warm up to it.”

Cam changed out of his clothes into flight suit, glancing back to see John finish zipping up and grab a helmet. He took his own and they headed out.

“It’s got a propeller,” John said as his fingers traced over the cool metal.

“That it does,” Cam agreed.

“You going to stand around all damn night or are you going to take me up?”

Cam smirked and got into the seat. John got in behind him, buckling himself in as he did the checks and started the engine. Cam smiled to himself, knowing John was itching to do pre-flight checks. He skipped a step, just to test him.

“Cam…”

“John…”

“You did that on purpose, Dick. Do it right.”

“Yes, Momma,” Cam told him, going back and doing the check. He let off the pedals and started rolling down the runway. Cam gritted his teeth as the plane rose, letting out a whoop as they leveled out and passed over the terrain.

John let out a laugh as they rolled, flying upside down. “Hell of a first date, Cam.”

“Thought you’d like this,” Cam told him smugly as they did a barrel roll and ended upright. He took them higher and higher, knowing John needed this as much as he did.

FIN

 


End file.
